Overleg gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423
Hoi, welkom bij De Rode Ridder Wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking van de pagina Bestand:Vlad Dracul.JPG. Laat gerust een bericht achter op mijn overlegpagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Station7 (Overleg) jul 29, 2012 18:21 Vlad Drakul Je hebt de referencies verwijdered en die moeten erop staan als bronnen. Het is ook erg fijn om te weten dat je deze site wilt helpen. --Station7 jul 29, 2012 19:01 (UTC) Complimenten Je doet al heel goed, aleen een paar verbeteringen van mij komen soms nog langs, maar je doet enorm goed, mijn complimenten. --Station7 jul 31, 2012 14:03 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 jul 31, 2012 15:42 (UTC)) Bedankt, ik kan nu goed zien wat er nog verbeterd moet worden (Dr.matlock3423 jul 31, 2012 15:42 (UTC)) Ja, er moet enorm veel toegevoegd worden. :) --Station7 jul 31, 2012 18:29 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 2, 2012 15:45 (UTC)) Ik zag net dat je alle Hellevorsten aan het plaatsen bent, gelukkig heb ik de plaatjes van hen allemaal gemaakt :). Ik had echter nog twee vragen: In het begin van het album De Boetelingen duikt ook een personage op dat Astaroth heet zou dit een en dezelfde persoon zijn? En in het Album De Zwarte Spiegel is de heer van de Hel te zien, zou dit werkelijk Satan zijn of toch niet?(Dr.matlock3423 aug 2, 2012 15:45 (UTC)) Nee, de Astaroth hier is verschillend, lijkt erop. De ene is de Boetelingen is meer een geest en hij noemt zich ook Asmodeus. --Station7 aug 2, 2012 16:03 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 2, 2012 16:09 (UTC)) Asmodeus is inderdaad te zien deze gaf later (De Heksenmeester) aan een Demon te zijn. Astaroth is diegene die Demoniah ervan beschuldigd de levenswortel (Gilgamesj) niet te pakken gekregen te hebben.(Dr.matlock3423 aug 2, 2012 16:09 (UTC)) Ik zal nog wel een keer kijken. We komen er wel uit. :) --Station7 aug 2, 2012 16:11 (UTC) Ik heb erover nagedacht en de Astoroth waar je het over hebt is geschreven door Karel Biddeloo. Die nieuwe "Astaroth' is een ander personage, geïntroduceerd met de andere 5 Hellevorsten (exclusief Bahaal). Deze is ook gechreven door Martin Lodewijk en getekend door Claus Scholz. Ik denk ook niet dat Martin en Claus meteen alles kunnen weten, gezien een kleine grote fout. --Station7 aug 3, 2012 05:10 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 3, 2012 09:06 (UTC)) Oke, ik zal deze personages los van elkaar houden. Ik had echter nog een vraag. In De Zwarte Spiegel is de opperheer van de Hel te zien, zou dit Satan zijn of toch weer niet?(Dr.matlock3423 aug 3, 2012 09:06 (UTC)) Al wordt ie Satan genoemd dan wel, maar al wordt ie niet zo genoemd, dan niet. --Station7 aug 3, 2012 13:44 (UTC) Boeken Verzamel je trouwens ook de Rode Ridder boeken? --Station7 jul 31, 2012 18:29 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 1, 2012 04:29 (UTC))Nee, eigenlijk niet. Ik heb er wel eens een paar voor mijn broer gekocht die ook een Rode Ridder verzamelaar is. Zelf heb ik ze niet(Dr.matlock3423 aug 1, 2012 04:29 (UTC)) Foto's Ik heb een belangrijke vraag. Komen de foto's niet van de site, Roderidder.net? ik heb hier al eens problemen mee gehad en ik wil dat niet nog eens. --Station7 aug 1, 2012 14:00 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 1, 2012 14:20 (UTC)) Nee, ik heb ze zelf gemaakt met een digitale kamera (Dr.matlock3423 aug 1, 2012 14:20 (UTC)) Dit is goed om te horen. Daardoor kunnen we veel minder problemen krijgen. Je bent echt goed bezig. Ben er trots op. iK dacht dat ik het alleen moest doen. Heb jij veel van de Rode Ridder? Welke strips heb je niet? Of heb je ze allemaal? --Station7 aug 1, 2012 14:29 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 1, 2012 14:37 (UTC)) ik heb ze allemaal behalve het Koekoeksjong, die kan ik maar niet vinden. Maakt mij ook eigenlijk niet veel uit, ik vind de nieuwe reeks niet veel aan.(Dr.matlock3423 aug 1, 2012 14:37 (UTC)) Het Koekoeksjong Ik kan denk wel aan Het Koekoeksjong komen. Nou, ik ben er wel zeker van. --Station7 aug 2, 2012 05:50 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 2, 2012 06:02 (UTC)) Dat zou heel mooi zijn want, ik zie hem niet op Bol.com waar ik ze anders kocht(Dr.matlock3423 aug 2, 2012 06:02 (UTC)) Het = gebruiken Ik wilde je er even op wijzen dat je steeds een klein foutje maakt. Je schrijft bij elke = een punt, die eigenlijk niet nodig is. Ook hoeft Eerder leven niet met een hoofdletter L. En de Verschijningen moet een eigen kleine sectie hebben. Verder rest doe je alles goed ;) --Station7 aug 2, 2012 16:10 (UTC) Plaatjes Kun je ook plaatjes maken van Pankraz Rauh en Kopfbrecher en natuurlijk Siegmund van Kamroen en zijn broers? ;) Trouwens, biografie moet ook 2x = Verrder doe je het perfect. --Station7 aug 2, 2012 16:48 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 2, 2012 17:48 (UTC)) Prima dat zal ik morgen doen, zo meteen krijg ik bezoek maar ik zorg dat ze morgen voor 12 uur op de site staan dan kun je ze plaatsen(Dr.matlock3423 aug 2, 2012 17:48 (UTC)) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 3, 2012 05:38 (UTC))Zo daar zijn ze, ik ga nu even wandelen en kom later weer terug.(Dr.matlock3423 aug 3, 2012 05:38 (UTC)) Enorm bedankt. Ik ben super trots dat iemand mij meehelpt met de site ;) --Station7 aug 3, 2012 05:43 (UTC) Kerwyn Kun je een plaatje uploaden van Kerwyn de Magiër met en zonder cape. De een zonder masker zetten we in de infobox, de ander zetten we in zijn verhaal ;) --Station7 aug 3, 2012 13:58 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 3, 2012 14:05 (UTC)) Welke versie van Kerwyn's gezicht wil je hebben, die uit Gorgonia of die uit de Elfenring?(Dr.matlock3423 aug 3, 2012 14:05 (UTC)) Oh ja, maak er dan maar 3 foto's van, zodat we 1. de fout kunnen zien bij de Elfenring 2. zodat we bij Kerwyn's pagina zijn echt gezicht zien. 3. Met z'n hoed op wie ik ook. --Station7 aug 3, 2012 14:14 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 3, 2012 14:19 (UTC)) Dat is goed maar het zal wel even duren ik moet de albums nog opzoeken en de foto's bewerken. Ondertussen zal ik nog wet leuke foto's voor je op de site zetten Nimue, Doctor Faustus en Rudgar van Hanau o.a. ik wou ze eigenlijk zelf plaatsen maar heb weining tijd vanavond(Dr.matlock3423 aug 3, 2012 14:19 (UTC)) Ik vind het niet erg. Ik ben al blij al zet je ze er al op. ;) --Station7 aug 3, 2012 14:33 (UTC) Janus en Manus Kun je plaatjes uploaden van Janus (De Bierkoning), Manus, Reyhold, Sighold en Peng. ;) Als je tijd hebt natuurlijk! :) --Station7 aug 4, 2012 14:01 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 4, 2012 14:11 (UTC))Natuurlijk, Janus en Manus zijn zo gedaan de anderen zullen even duren. In welk album zat Peng ook alweer?(Dr.matlock3423 aug 4, 2012 14:11 (UTC)) Peng verscheen in de Vreemdeling. --Station7 aug 4, 2012 14:46 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 4, 2012 15:23 (UTC))Zo, ik hen net de eerste plaatjes op de site gezet de anderen komen in de loop van de avond. De biografíén van Janus en Manus kloppen echter niet. Het wordt nergens vermeld dat zij dood zijn volgens mij waren zij bewusteloos, de latere brand was ook in een ander gebauw.(Dr.matlock3423 aug 4, 2012 15:23 (UTC)) Ik heb het gelijk verbeterd. Het is mijn fout. Gelukkig dat je hier alles kan corrigeren in vergelijking met Roderidder.net, waar ze een mening in het artikel zetten. --Station7 aug 4, 2012 15:32 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 4, 2012 16:24 (UTC)) Perfect ik heb nu de foto van Sighold voor je en ook nog een kleuren foto van Reynold(Dr.matlock3423 aug 4, 2012 16:24 (UTC)) En je bent zo te zien nog meer aan het uploaden. Het ziet zoals altijd, goed uit. Het ziet zoals ze in het Engels zeggen niet 'blurry" uit en daar ben ik blij om. --Station7 aug 4, 2012 16:30 (UTC) Gefeliciteerd Gefeliciteerd met het creëren van het 800ste artikel: Ber-Abbas. Ook wilde ik even zeggen dat de cateogry omgebracht door Johan van Horst geld alleen voor mensen, niet monsters. Mocht je deze category toch willen gebruiken van monsters, kunnen we het altijd nog opsplitsen. --Station7 aug 5, 2012 08:27 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 5, 2012 10:19 (UTC)) Bedankt, dat van de omgebracht category wist ik nog niet maar misschien kunnen we zoiets maken als "Monsters omgebracht door Johan van Horst"(Dr.matlock3423 aug 5, 2012 10:19 (UTC)) Dat klinkt ook goed. En omgebrachte mensen door Johan van Horst is een pagina van, en om het makkelijker te maken om het door linken, hoeft "mensen" niet in de categorie. --Station7 aug 5, 2012 11:03 (UTC) Achternamen 'Je had het artikel, Hakuwa de Waterduivel gemaakt. De Waterduivel is eerder een term die gekregen heeft in de stripreeks en is niet een echte achternaam, eerder een bijnaam. --Station7 aug 6, 2012 15:09 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 6, 2012 15:31 (UTC)) Oké ik zat al te twijfelen (Dr.matlock3423 aug 6, 2012 15:31 (UTC)) Dat is niet erg hoor. Je kan het altijd vragen. --Station7 aug 6, 2012 15:42 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 6, 2012 16:30 (UTC)) Vraagje: ik wou vandaag of morgan de Alruinman uit Mandragora plaatsen, onder welke categorién zou dit curieuze personage vallen.(Dr.matlock3423 aug 6, 2012 16:30 (UTC)) Als het een persoon is, dan is het onder de categorie Personages. Als is het een Monster, onder de categorie Monsters. Mocht hetgeen van beide zijn, dan zien we wel ;) --Station7 aug 6, 2012 17:06 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 6, 2012 17:11 (UTC)) Ikzelf zou zeggen monsters hij lijkt dan wel op een mens maar is compleet met alruin bedekt en wordt als kwelduivel omschreven(Dr.matlock3423 aug 6, 2012 17:11 (UTC)) Misschien kun je beter de pagina maken, dan zie ik het daarna wel + foto natuurlijk ;) --Station7 aug 6, 2012 17:24 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 6, 2012 17:26 (UTC)) Is goed ;) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 6, 2012 17:26 (UTC)) Raniar Hoe was Raniar omgebracht door Johan. Het moet in details. --Station7 aug 7, 2012 14:31 (UTC) Trouwens, wil je ook bronnen zetten bij het artikel van Kublai Khan? --Station7 aug 7, 2012 14:36 (UTC) Met bronnen bedoel ik zoals je bij artikelen doet als Kerwyn met Ref. --Station7 aug 7, 2012 15:00 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 7, 2012 15:04 (UTC)) Bedoel je bij de biografie die op het historische figuur is gebaseerd, of bij de weetjes waar het over zijn optredens in de Rode Ridder gaat. (Dr.matlock3423 aug 7, 2012 15:04 (UTC)) Ik bedoel bij de biografie. Bij de weetjes zet je alle logische weetjes die er gewoon inpassen (dat snap je natuurlijk ook.). Bij de biografie deed je ref gebruiken. Wil je dat ook bij alle andere artikelen gebruiken? Ik wil niks van Wikipedia gebruiken, want het is immers de Rode Ridder Wiki, geen Wikipedia. :) --Station7 aug 7, 2012 15:07 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 7, 2012 15:12 (UTC)) Dan kan ik de biografie beter eerst even weer verweideren en kijken wat er over dit figuur in de Rode Ridder te vinden is.(Dr.matlock3423 aug 7, 2012 15:12 (UTC)) Je begrijpt me. ;) Dat vindt heel fijn om te horen. Ik wil niks van Wikipedia kopiëren, maar er mogen linken/links naar Wikipedia., snap je? --Station7 aug 7, 2012 15:21 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 7, 2012 15:26 (UTC)) Het zal jammer genoeg niet erg makkelijk worden om een goede biografie bij Kublai Khan te maken, de Rode Ridder weerspreekt zich als het om dit personage gaat maar ik zal het proberen (Dr.matlock3423 aug 7, 2012 15:26 (UTC)) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 7, 2012 16:02 (UTC)) Vraagje, in sommige eerdere Biografién van Ronde Tafelridders heb ik ook enkele details uit de originele verhalen bebuikt om de biografie wat op te dikken zal ik dit ook moeten verwijderen?(Dr.matlock3423 aug 7, 2012 16:02 (UTC)) Ja, inderdaad, die moeten verwijderd worden. Maar je mag sommige dinge wel bij achter de schermen zetten zoals dat Mordred de zoon is van Koning Arthur. Natuurlijk wel met bron natuurlijk. Het punt is van Wiki dat iedereen er ietsk an opzetten. Met bronnen is het veel gemakkelijker om aan te geven wat van de Rode Ridder komt. Verder doe je het echt goed. Ik ben echt blij dat je de site helpt. --Station7 aug 7, 2012 16:35 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 7, 2012 16:39 (UTC)) Bedankt, ik zal de artiekelen vanavond nog bewerken.(Dr.matlock3423 aug 7, 2012 16:39 (UTC)) Arthur Kun je een recente foto van Arthur, Guinevere en Parcifal maken. Oh, bij Parcifal moet een link met (personage) erachter. --Station7 aug 7, 2012 19:48 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 8, 2012 05:10 (UTC)) Is goed ik zorg dat ze vandaag op de site staan. (Dr.matlock3423 aug 8, 2012 05:10 (UTC))